Arkon (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Thundra (former consort) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Weirdworld | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 400 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = None | CharRef = | Citizenship = Polemachian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of Polemachus | Education = Highly trained in Polemachus combat | Origin = Polemachian | PlaceOfBirth = Polemachus | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers #75 | HistoryText = Origin Arkon was born of noble lineage on the extradimensional world Polemachus. The people of Polemachus developed a culture that glorifies warfare, and Arkon succeeded in becoming the greatest warrior of his people. Appointed Imperion of the largest country on Polemachus, Arkon mounted military campaigns against neighboring countries in an effort to conquer the world. His dreams were forgotten when Polemachus was faced with a world-wide catastrophe in that the light and heat providing planetary rings were disintegrating. Arkon's scientists, led by Grand Vizier Graybeard, determined that atomic explosions occurring on Earth somehow were extradimensionally translated to rekindle the energy rings for about a year. Although Polemachus had not developed nuclear weaponry, the scientists predicted that if they were to atomically annihilate the Earth, their world's energy-rings would be restored to power. The Avengers Toward this goal, Arkon manipulated the hero known as the Scarlet Witch into reciting a magical spell found in a Polemachian book to enable Arkon to transport himself to Earth. Attracted to the Scarlet Witch, Arkon kidnapped her (to force her become his queen) as well as a group of atomic scientists . The scientists used to construct an atomic device. Before Arkon could detonate it on Earth, however, Scarlet Witch's super team, the Avengers, reached Polemachus, defeated Arkon's army and forced him to retreat to New York City, where he was followed by some of the Avengers. While Arkon fought those enemies at the Empire State Building, Avengers Thor Odinson and Iron Man, still at Polemachus, managed to artificially rekindle Polemachus' energy-rings without damaging Earth. Arkon received a report on this by his Vizier, and then he ceased hostilities with Earth, even refusing to keep the Scarlet Witch as his bride. . The Avengers had cause to revisit Arkon's world when their comrade, the Black Knight, was taken captive by Arkon while searching for the Well at the Center of Time. Arkon ceased hostilities with the Avengers when he learned that he was being duped by the Asgardian Enchantress. Nuclear Conflagration Although his world now possessed the capacity for atomic power, Arkon was dissatisfied with the length of time it took to build a nuclear arsenal. Thus, he devised a plan to pit three extra-dimensional worlds, one of which was Earth, against one another, in hopes that the energy from the resultant nuclear conflagration could be absorbed by his world. His elaborate machinations failed, due to the efforts of the super-team Fantastic Four . Storm Arkon was forced to return to Earth yet again when the machine that Iron Man had once built to rekindle Polemachus' rings failed due to Arkon's tinkering with it. Arkon traveled to Earth to recruit Thor to recharge the machine, but he settled for the mutant known as Storm, who also had the ability to summon lightning. Storm agreed to help and Arkon returned Storm and her allies to Earth. Another time, the Fantastic Four helped Arkon drive off an extra-dimensional invasion of Polemachus by the alien race of Badoon. Thundra Some time later, Arkon traveled to Earth to employ the Avengers and Fantastic Four as pawns in his war with rival otherworldly monarch Thundra, until he made peace with Thundra after realizing they shared a strong mutual attraction. Later, with consort Thundra, Arkon sought the Avengers' aid in repairing Polemachus's energy ring and protecting the maiden Astra from becoming a human sacrifice to Polemachus' religious zealots led by the high priest Anskar. Arkon also had a rival in his Grand Vizier, who, over time, convinced Arkon to return Polemachus to a more barbaric lifestyle rather than rely on its science. The Grand Vizier then abducted the superhero and Avenger Photon along with the supervillains battling her at the time, the Wrecking Crew. The Grand Vizier used the Wrecking Crew to depose of Arkon and Thundra, until the Avengers arrived to rescue their teammate and restore Arkon to the throne. Polemachus then returned to its hybrid barbaric/scientific lifestyle. Battleworld Arkon found himself on the Battleworld domain of Weirdworld. All-New, All-Different Arkon kept searching for Polemachus and came across the survivors of the airplane that crash landed onto Weirdworld upon going through the Bermuda Triangle. He saved them and told them that they needed to get away from the plane wreck. When Arkon was sighted on Earth, Thundra and Tyndall arrived to look for help in finding him. Their search for Arkon was interrupted by the arrival of Warbow and his Crystal Warriors, the Magma Men, and the Elves of Klarn as Thundra told Tyndall to find the Squadron Supreme. When the Squadron, Tyndall, and Thundra ended up on Weirdworld, they were ambushed by Arkon who had been possessed by an evil madness as he assisted Modred and Warrior Woman into taking down Nighthawk, Blur, and Tyndall. When the three of them brought Nighthawk, Blur, and Tyndall to a specific castle, they found it inhabited by a revived Doctor Druid. | Powers = Arkon possesses superhuman physical attributes among his race, though his is the most developed. Superhuman Strength: Arkon has superhuman strength enabling him to lift 2 tons. Superhuman Speed: Arkon is able to run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athletes. He is capable of running at 100 mph. Superhuman Stamina: Arkon's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He can physically exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Arkon's bodily tissues is five times denser than the bodily tissue of a human being, contributing to his superhuman strength and weight. Arkon's body is also much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. Arkon can withstand powerful impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without sustaining physical injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great resilience, Arkon can be injured. However, he can regenerate damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human. However, he isn't capable of regenerating missing limbs, organs, or brain cells. Superhuman Agility: Arkon's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Arkon's reaction time is similarly enhanced and is superior to that of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = Arkon is a cunning military strategist and an excellent hand to hand combatant. He is also a skilled swordsman and is skilled in the use of throwing weapons, such as spears and javelins. | Strength = Arkon possesses superhuman strength, and can lift 2 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Arkon's golden bolts are designed to open temporary portals between dimensions, permitting him access to alternate worlds. His more conventional means of transportation includes the use of reptilian, dinosaur-like, steeds. | Weapons = Arkon wields two other types of energy bolts that are used as weapons. Each of them are shaped like a stylized lightning bolt, and are solid until they hit their target. At that point, the bolts convert to pure energy. They are each thrown like a short javelin and are carried in a quiver. The specific nature of the energy that creates these dimensional rifts is not yet known. His scarlet bolts are weapons of destruction, creating a force equivalent to 10 pounds of TNT. His black bolts, sometimes called D-Bolts, are his most powerful energy weapons, capable of exerting a force equivalent to 20 tons of TNT, sufficient power to shatter a medium-sized mountain. | Notes = * Arkon's few appearances on Earth were enough to inspire a series of popular sword-and-sorcery action movies, one of which starred Simon Williams (the actor better known as Wonder Man, who got his first big break as the villain in Arkon IV.) | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Bulletproof Category:Strength Class 75 Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Fencing Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Strategists Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants